Jon Curry
Jon Curry is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2018) - Chef Pierre (ep25), Papa Pierre (ep25) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Pilot (ep46), Winter Soldier 'Movies' *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Sohaib Al Rumi, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The Closer: Young Readers Edition (2014) - Narration 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2013) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - Gunther 'Movies' *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Disjointed (2017) - Pete's Father (ep10) Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Civilians *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Frank Serpo *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Assassins *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Inquisitor *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Zevran Arainai *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Evil Knight#3, Merlin, Pirate#2 *Far Cry: New Dawn (2019) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *Hitman (2016) - Viktor Novikov (ep1) *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Male Ped. 3, Hipster Male Ped. 4, Outdoorsy Male Ped. 2 *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) - Gerry Harding *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Spinelli *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Dingo *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Aaron *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Soldiers *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Darien Gautier *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Drevis Neloren, Malborn *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Celann *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Sirkjorg *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Ainethach, Faendal, Marcurio, Pavo Attius *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Abomination (Speech), Rick Jones *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Adler, Bryman *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: A New Frontier (2016-2017) - Badger *Thrillville (2006) - Adult Male 2 *Thrillville: Off the Rails (2007) - Adult Male 2 *Turok (2008) - Foster *Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) - Chicago Grunt, French Grunt 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Leonhardt Victorion, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Yaag Rosch *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Lone Wolf *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors